The purpose of the proposed research is to examine the relationship between type of ownership (for-profit versus not-for-profit) and specific attributes of women's health centers operating throughout the United States in 1993. The research will contribute to our understanding of differences and similarities between for-profit and not-for-profit health care organizations and of women's health centers within the changing health care system. It will also enlighten the policy debate about the impact of ownership on the behavior of health care providers. The specific aims are: to describe women's health centers with regard to ownership and other key characteristics (e.g. year founded, services provided, number of women served); to examine the relationship between center ownership and mission, defined as the center's commitment to specific core values; and to examine the relationship between center ownership and two performance measures reflecting access to care for specific segments of the female population and center financial performance. Access to care will be measured using client mix and the proportion of patients receiving reduced rates due to financial need. Financial performance will be measured using fiscal year 1993 profit/loss status. The research will use data from the first national survey of women's health centers conducted in 1994 by researchers at Johns Hopkins University with support from the Commonwealth Fund. The target population was all women's health centers operating in the U.S. during 1993-94. The sample size is 404 centers. Hypotheses about the association between ownership and the dependent variables will be expressed in null form and will be tested in a multivariate framework in which explanatory variables (e.g. patient-payer mix, management practices) and confounding variables are considered.